Orphaned
"Orphaned" is the sixth episode of Season Four of Teen Wolf. It was written by Jeff Davis and directed by Russell Mulcahy. It is the fifty-fourth episode of the series overall, and premiered on July 28, 2014. Synopsis With Violet's arrest, Garrett forces Scott to help get her back by using Liam as a bargaining chip. Stiles, Lydia and Jordan seek Meredith's help to uncover the third key. Recap Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura (credit only) Guest Staring *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Jill Wagner as Kate Argent *Meagan Tandy as Braeden *Matthew Del Negro as Rafael McCall *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar *Mason Dye as Garrett *Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt *Samantha Logan as Violet *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish *Aaron Hendry as Brunski *Maya Eshet as Meredith Walker *Josh Wingate as Fahey *Cody Saintgnue as Brett Talbot *Rahnuma Panthaky as Ms. Fleming Trivia Goofs *Deputy Parrish unfolds the dead pool list but in close-up it's still folded. *The McCall house has had it's electricity cut off, yet towards the end of the episode Scott and Stiles count the money using the light of his bedside lamp. Quotes :Deputy Parrish: What's the number? :Stiles: That's how much your worth. :Deputy Parrish: I'm worth five dollars? :Stiles: Five million. :Deputy Parrish: But I make $40,000 a year. Maybe I should kill myself. ---- :Malia: Maybe we need to try something different. Maybe we need to think like Stiles. :Derek: Like a hyperactive spaz? :Malia: Like a detective. If they're really Buddhists, then maybe instead of asking where werewolves hide, we should be asking... :Derek: Where would Buddhists hide. ---- :Ms. Fleming: Has anyone seen Stiles, Lydia or Kira today? Malia. Any idea where your friends are? :Malia: I could try catching their scent. :Ms. Fleming: ...Right. How about I just mark them down as absent. ---- :Coach: If anybody sees Garrett, you notify the police immediately. Then tell him he's off the damn team. ---- :Stiles: Okay, well, we know one thing. Both of the first two keys, Allison and Aiden, they're both names of the dead. Right? :Lydia: But we've already tried every other dead person's name we could think of. And if you haven't noticed, there were a lot of tries. ---- :Lydia: Meredith, what you mean you can't tell us? :Stiles: We just need the third key. You can give it to us in numbers, letters, hieroglyphs. Whatever you want. :Meredith: I can't. :Lydia: Then why did you give us the second key? :Meredith: I wanted to help. That's what I want to do. I want to help. :Lydia: Great. So help us now. Okay? Give us the third cipher key. :Meredith: Things have changed. I... I can't. :Stiles: Why not? :Deputy Parrish: Guys, go easy on her. :Meredith: I'm sorry. I can't. He... He doesn't want me to. :Stiles: He? Who's he? :Lydia: Meredith, who doesn't want you to tell us the third cipher key? :Meredith: The Benefactor. ---- :Kate: Big fancy guns... Coded death lists... So-called assassins. And not one of you can answer the simplest question. Who's paying the bills? So I'll ask again. Who is The Benefactor? :Fahey: I swear to God I've never seen him, never spoken to him... :Kate: I know. See, everybody says the same thing. They don't know who he is. Where he is. "It's all done electronically. I can't help you." "Please, I'm bleeding to death. Please stop, it hurts." ---- :Peter: I suppose you're hiding down here because it'll cover your scent. But I can smell a rat. Even in a sewer. It's getting worse, isn't it? The surges of anger. The loss of control. You know, I used to get angry. As a kid, I would even break my own toys in little fits of rage. And then I asked myself, "Why break your own toys when you can break someone else's?" Soundtrack *Rude - MAGIC! *Coward - Hayden Calnin Category:Season Four Episodes